As clearly follows in light of the description contained in the WO Patent, it has been relied upon that the rescue sleeve, ejected from its storage compartment, becomes unfolded along at least two guiding and supporting cables which are anchored to stationary object(s) located at the ground (street) level, in front of the building in question.
This, however, may not always be practicable due, among other reasons, to the particular environmental conditions prevailing in the immediate surrounding of the building. This is particularly true since a certain minimum distance between the building and the anchoring point must be preserved in order to attain a suitable inclination angle of the sleeve (say 45°), which distance enlarges in proportion to the height of the story from which the evacuation is requested.
It is therefore the prime object of the present invention to overcome this pre-requisite of the WO Patent system.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a rescue sleeve that will be deployed sidewise, parallel to and diagonally along-side a building wall.